bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Moon Fangs! A Legend's Descendents!
Clash of the Moon Fangs! A Legend's Descendents! Act I An Invitation, The Proof of Relations Demand! "Dammit! What's taking him so long?!" Yuhei groaned, resting his bum on a boulder, tapping his feet on the smooth grass of the jungle environment he awaited in. Technically, it wasn't really a jungle but more of a Spiritronic digital simulation able to create hard light images that can be interacted, destroyed and felt just like ordinary objects in any real world, Living or Spiritual. D.C.O. called it the, "Thunder Room," due to the sounds it made within the D.C.O. In the event Akira didn't get the note Yuhei had stamped in his living space, Yuhei asked Hana to kindly "escort" him to the said Thunder Room and await his arrival there. So far, he had been waiting a full two hours past the time he specified to meet, and Yuhei was understandingly perturbed. "Shh..." a soft and yet bored whisper could be heard behind him, originating from the voice of Akira, the one he was waiting on. In a rather comical moment, he was resting his back on the other side of the large boulder, originally out of vision of Yuhei as well as masking his spiritual pressure to where it would be next to impossible to feel his presence. "I'm trying to enjoy the quiet..." he said, his eyes closed and his hands behind the back of his head as it looked as if he had been there for quite a while. RAGE MODE!!! "NYAAAAH!" Yuhei comically erupts in fury, turning around and grasping the boulder Akira was resting on, and hurtling him into the thick treeline, "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME WAIT HOURS FOR YOUR LAZY ASS!!!" WHIZIT!!! Before he could be chucked across the area into certain demise, Akira promptly and swiftly Flash Stepped off the boulder and a little ways from Yuhei, his hands in his pockets and his expression still the same. "What are you talking about? I've been here for two hours at least, waiting on you to notice I was here..." "You should've told me instead of treating me like an idiot! Hell, Hana should've told me you got in instead of playing this stupid trick on me!" Yuhei protruded an angry vein on his forehead, pointing his hand in emphasis as well as growling at him to prove how frustrated he was. "Well, I was needing a little quiet time after all the crap the Takuji has been giving me for the past three days. And you were sitting here not looking, so it was a good opportunity to lay back for a bit." he replied cooly, moving his neck around a little. "So...what is it you're wanting exactly?" "I need the truth, and it seems like you're not inclined to give it to me," Yuhei spoke in a rather accusing tone, but it didn't hold any true bite to it, as he looked at Akira with a bland stare as he crossed his arms, "I want to know why you hold similarities to a Zanpakutō spirit from my dreams, why you wield a weapon that can utilize Getsuga Tenshō and why your Inner Hollow seems too familiar. And the best way is to cross blades," Yuhei then smiled with a challengine glint in his eyes, raising his right hand to clench into a fist before smacking it audibly into his open left palm, "that's how I get the truth out of people easiest for me anyways. Think about all the stress you want to vent and me getting my answer. Simple equivalent exchange, no?" To this, Akira's right eye opened half way, giving a cool and yet blank look. "Truth? You've never asked me about the truth, nor have you hinted at it, therefore I didn't have any need to tell you anything." His hands then came out of his pockets and he crossed his arms across his chest. "But then again, it's been rather boring for the past few days...and I haven't gotten to do anything exciting ever since getting out of the 4th Division's med wing." "Don't be coy with me!" Yuhei spoke with an irritated tone, waving his hands at him comically, "I asked you several times and you purposely change the subject! You never once wanted to keep on that ''topic! URRGH! FINE!" TK-SHIIINK! "'Behold'," Yuhei spoke aloud the release command, as he unsheathed his large double-edged sword. Within a bright flash of black-&-red energy, his blade lengthened to nearly 6 feet long with blade length and the sheathe itself, curving the edge nicely to resemble a quarter moon shape, "'Tasogare'!" ''chick! Akira smirked, holding the top of his Zanpakutō's sheathe and flicking his thumb up just to where his Shagetsu's blade would shine like the sun, before taking it out fully with his right hand, and then tossing the sheathe to the ground left to him. "If you really want to know what our relationship is..." he said, before pointing the weapon at Yuhei. "...come find out." SHFT! "And I'll show you..." SING! "...who's the stronger..." FWHOOSH! "...between us!" Yuhei spoke with a feral smile, in sync with his movements. Having used a deftly employed Flash Step, on par with Akira's own speed, to appear just two meters away from him, allowing his elongated behemoth Shikai to reach him where Akira's couldn't without forward bodily movement. However, as the blade moved with grace and velocity unnatural for its size, the blade's aftercut following its movements would discharge a geyser of superheated air, due to the skillful swing of his blade and turning the air into pressurized force directly towards Akira. It was here that Akira demonstrated his own inhuman speed levels. ZIT-SLASH!!!!! Flash Stepping just within the nick of time, Akira found his own opening. Rather than disappearing to reappear behind Yuhei, he instead came in front of the Substitute, and then palmed a spirtually enhanced thrust into his chest as a means of harmlessly flinging him backwards. POW!!! SKRRRRT!!! Yuhei anticipated the Hakuda strike. Within an instant of the palm thrust discharging the pressurized force, Yuhei swung the flat end of his massive weapon towards Akira's extended shoulder, using his inverted momentum and sending the other man sprawling before he flew off his feet. It was only a handful of meters before Yuhei flipped himself to where his back was parallel with the ground before stabbing his blade into the moist earth, carving a trench before he flipped back to his feet and onto the ground below. Unlike most opponents Yuhei has fought, Akira prided himself in both Hakuda and Zanjutsu, possessing a prowess in the Flash Step only compared to the previous generation Captains. With a pensive gaze, Yuhei unearthed his weapon's edge before flinging the dirt off of it in one smooth gesture before letting the dull end rest on his shoulder, assuming a nostalgic pose as his other hand propped on his hip, "Forgot you're good with Hakuda...sometimes I wonder where all the martial artists go and then they end up owning my ass when I'm least expecting it." "It's always good to have something to back up on." Akira commented, his weapon at his side. "In ever the case that the weapon you're using is lost or disarmed from you, all you have left is Kidō and your fists...and sometimes your brains." "Good to know," Yuhei smirked, spreading his legs as he kept his weapon on his shoulder... SHFT-SHIIIIIIINK!!! ...before hurtling his weapon at a tremendous speed, sending the behemoth weapon towards Akira like a missile on a chain, before he utilized the Flash Step again, appearing above him a dozen meters in the air, ontop of one of the bamboo trees that grew in great numbers in their arena. Whipping out the length of the chain, he manipulated the blade deftly swing out and slash erratically at Akira, intending on utilizing a more long-range tactic against Akira, blasting and cutting swathes of earth and trees wherever Akira went with the blade only bare space away from him. Akira quickly bent his back towards the ground, cooly avoiding the oncoming blade with an effortless display of speed and grace. When Yuhei yanked his weapon back and prepared to slice him once more, the pale haired boy quickly leaped up and over the blade, his back smoothly sliding against it's flat side before flipping back on his feet. Whent that was done, with a single fluid motion, he threw his own weapon at Yuhei's form. The blue handled sword flew towards him like a silver saucer, threatening to cleave him right in half. SHFT! Yuhei siezed the opportunity of the unarmed Akira, Flash Stepping to his weapon. Within a single fluid motion, Yuhei grasped the hilt of his Zanpakutō before jettisoning himself with innate speed, before swinging his blade in a series of frightening, powerful swings of his weapon towards the other man's body, with enough strength put into each attack to crush bones as well as cleave through flesh. This made the long reach and swift gestures of the weapon utilized by the Substitute Soul Reaper that much more dangerous in his hands... SNATCH!!! But Yuhei had forgotten how skilled at Hakuda Akira was. The white haired warrior held up both hands and clasped them together above his head, catching Yuhei's blade within the center of the two of them. Knowing that the length of the Shikai made it hard to counter, Akira instead pulled Yuhei towards him, closing the gap between the two of them as he then planted his foot on Yuhei's chest and sent him back with a great deal of force. When this ended, Shagetsu flew right back towards Akira, landing directly in his uplifted left hand. "The Hell?!" Yuhei managed to intercept the kick, as he used only one hand to swing his weapon, allowing him to absorb the force of the kick with only minimal distance scooting him back. However, when he saw the weapon fly back to his hand, Yuhei backpedaled a few feet to gain some distance, "it seems you have the upper hand when it comes to physical fights, huh? Well, then..." SHIIINK-WHISH-WHISH-WHISH! "...I guess we need to mix things up a bit!" Yuhei declared, as he let loose his Zanpakutō so he could spin it over his head, using enough momentum through his individually impressive strength to create a whirlwhind around himself. The whirlwind continued to gain speed, and soon, the winds were starting to cut gashes into the trees, the dirt, and the air while slowly growing into the size of a bonofide twister. Soon it became a wall of cutting wind that flowed around him that would be nigh impossible to reach or touch him, with even projectiles being ineffective. But that wasn't Yuhei's intent. "HURRRRRRAAAAAH!" Yuhei shouted out, as he finally swung his chain down to strike the earth with both hands... VOOM-WHOOOOOOSH!!! ...causing a 360 degree eruption of earth, and searing wind, sending a shockwave of grandiose proportions for a good 25 meters, guarunteeing Akira distancing himself from him as well as creating a large smokescreen of dust and smoke. If lucky, Yuhei might have even injured Akira in the process... But since Akira was resourceful, it wasn't so. WA-TANBRWWWWOOOOSH!!!!!! The heavily powered attack slammed down on Akira's shoulder, the impact creating a large crater underneath his feet and a large cloud of dirt and debris to hide his presumidibly injured form. sinng!!!!! But with a deft swing of his weapon, the cloud vanished, revealing an unharmed Akira, save for a small bruise on the impact spot of the attack. His form was surrounded by a faint blue aura, it felt almost as if it were shielding him... With a heavy cloud of debris and airborne jungle-like dirt, along with Yuhei surpressing his Spiritual Pressure, his movements became completely sealed off. It was eery, as only a few surrounding sounds and effects, similar as if it was a real jungle in the orient, it gave the perfect predatorial illusion of one being a beast and one being the hunter. Inverted roles, in this environment, were to be expected... SHFT! "Getsuga..." SING! "TENSHŌ!!!!" VRRROAAAAR!!! Within a single, shocking movement, Yuhei moved to the air space above Akira, just behind his blind spot within the cloud with a incredible Flash Step that rivaled anything that even Akira would have witnessed. Swinging what would appear to be black-&-white swirling arc of light that looked strangely eery with incredible force and cutting power towards the Takuji. "Oh great...more black and white..." Akira's thoughts were comically annoyed by the coloration of Yuhei's Getsuga Tenshōvariant, reminding him a little too much about his fight with Shindōjust a few weeks ago. With little time to react with such speed used, Akira could only act in the best manner he had to counter an attack like Getsuga Tenshō. SSiiifttBWROOOSH!!!!! And that was with his own. Slinging his blade up and wordlessly releasing a Getsuga Tenshōupon Yuhei's with equal force, the collision of the two attacks created a fairly large explosion in between the two of them. But Akira didn't stop there. BRWWOOOSH!!!! As soon as the first Getsuga Tenshōcollided with Yuhei's, Akira spun around, and threw another wave of energy at Yuhei, using the element of surprise granted to him by the cloud made by the previous impact. BWWOOOM!!! And with the funneling arc of blue-white arc of Spiritually condensed, cutting/explosive Spiritual energy smashing into the position Yuhei was, the large funneling of flames and smoke indicated that it indeed connect. However, it didn't show any burned body or flying form from the impact. In fact, it looked as if... "Getsumen Shīrudo!" ...as if Yuhei was protected by a black-white bordered barrier errected from a cross formation formed from Yuhei's inverted left arm and Yuhei's Zanpakuō. Akira's Getsuga Tenshō had been effectively blocked. With a rare smile, Yuhei released his barrier before propping his Zanpakutō onto his shoulder, "Well well well, so its true. You really are a Master of the Getsuga Tenshō. I haven't met many besides my mother and her who could preform that technique..." "Who is this "her" that you're referring to?" Akira asked plainly. "You wouldn't know her, being locked up in the Soul Society as long as you have," Yuhei said matter-of-factly before he hefted his blade off his shoulder as he let himself drop down to ground level, having been pretty much cleared of all trees and vegetation due to the severity of Yuhei and Akira's battle thus far, "but she's the Substitute Soul Reaper of Tokyo Japan, and happens to be my cousin. Ichino Kurosaki." "Oho, I get it." Akira said in a rather sarcastic tone. "I suppose she's a direct descendant of Ichigo too, huh?" "You know, I don't think I appreciate that attitude when people talk about me like that," a female voice spoke out, up above. What Yuhei and Akira would see would be an orange haired woman, looking to be in her late 20's with a elegant katana sheathed in her red sash on her left hip, "sitting" in a cross legged fashion while observing the battle above. In the entiriety of their clash, neither of them could've sensed her at all, "I know that guy's name is like the next best thing since George Lucas or Hayao Miyazaki, but please don't speak in such a stupid tone..." The Strength of One's Will! The Truth behind Getsuga Tenshō?! "Y-Y-You've been watchin us the whole time?!" Yuhei, startled yet frustrated the whole time ANOTHER person forgotten to inform him of their presence. He felt like everyone was a f'ing ninja who wanted to sneak up on him and make fun of his ignorance to his surroundings. Upon seeing the girl, Akira's eyes widened. He could have sworn....she looked almost exactly like Ichigo, the face, hair color and all of it just seemed to match with her perfectly! "Well..." he said a bit sheepishly. "...I kinda had to see it to believe it..." "What, you want further proof? You one of those wise cracks who's all seeing is believing shit?! Well, then," Ichino tapped her Zanpakutō hilt in emphasis with a dry look towards him, "I can always accomodate..." "No No No No! Not necessary, Ichino-san!" Yuhei implored with his hands, waving his Shikai unintentionally in sync with his pleading, "we're fine, honest, aren't we Akira?!" "I...guess...?" he said in a bit of honest confusion, looking back at Yuhei with a bit of a deadpan expression. "I can already tell this is gonna get out of hand...weren't you wanting to know how we were related?" SHFT! "I'll help fill in that!" Ichino insisted, dropping down in a single Flash Step movement, flickering nearly soundlessly between the two of them before crossing her arms, "the Uchiwa, my sweet cousin Yuhei, are a distant group of relatives related to the Kurosaki Family. Isshin Kurosaki himself would actually know of Raiken, Akira's father, as the latter tutored Isshin in the arts of fine techniques in Kendo and all aspects involving the power of Getsuga Tenshō." "W-What?!" Yuhei's eyes nearly bulged as he looked up to Akira and blinked at this revelation, "so, you're saying that my ancestor, Isshin Kurosaki, was actually mentored by this guy's dad?!" "Indeed," Ichino nodded with a smirk, turning back to Akira as she pointed a thumb to Yuhei, "that boy is from the bloodline that Ichigo spawned that spread into three different families, two of which you're aware of. The Matashi Family, inheriting a great deal of the genes passed from Isshin Kurosaki, and the Kurosaki Family, that inherited most of the traits from Ichigo Kurosaki himself..." Akira's gaze became more lax and calm as he looked over at the girl with hidden surprise. For a human, she certainly was well informed...but not enough. "Close..." he said cooly, stabbing his blade into the ground and shifting his hands into his pockets. "But that's not the exact relation. The Uchiwa are apart of the Kurosaki family, and my father was known to have taught Isshin in several arts of fighting, though I'm not sure if the former actually knew Getsuga Tenshōor not. But no, the real reason I'm so close to Ichigo's bloodline...is because my real mother, Hikari Uchiwa, was Isshin Kurosaki's older sister." "You really are a punk aren't you?" Ichino spoke with a twitch in her eyes, before sighing, and gesturing to Akira while looking at a gobstocked Yuhei, "there you see? Why on earth you thought beating the truth out of him would make it any easier is beyond me..." "Forget it..." Yuhei sighed, hanging his head at having even thought of this plan. It all looked so stupid with her around, naturally. "However," Ichino grasped the hilt of her katana, unclipping it from the hilt while slowly unsheathing it with a cold, grating and spine shivering noise, as her eyes cooly stared Akira down, "I'd like to test out...just how good our cousin here really is. What say you, Akira? Are you man enough to take on a woman?" He gulped in hidden nervousness. "Uh...sure...I don't..see why not..." "Well then..." SHIIINK-FWHOOSH! "...let's get to it, shall we?!" Ichino spoke with an insane glee, almost borderline comical as she unsheathed her Zanpakutō and released a unspoken, yet incredibly powerful fissure that could only stem from one known technique: the blue-white arc of cutting power and explosive energy, Getsuga Tenshō! "Called it!" Akira then smirked, before taking out his blade from the ground and letting it's broad side slam into the hastily prepared Getsuga Tensho, before slinging it upwards towards the sky seemingly, but then... BRWOOSH!!!! Instead of sending it airborne, the white haired youth threw it right back at Ichino with equal force to it's original usage. "Please..." CLASP-WHOOSH! "...if you're to use that 'technique'..." BOOM!!! "...use your ''own'', okay kid?" Ichino spoke in a chiding tone, as she preformed a remarkable feat. As soon as the Getsuga Tenshō reared around towards her, she reached out with her bare hand and seemingly grasping the arc of cutting, explosive energy. With a smile she threw it to the side, offhandedly noticing it cut through a few trees just above Yuhei's head before exploding violently in the distance. "She's calling ME a kid???" To this, Akira was inwardly annoyed. Not at how she easily threw off the redirected attack, it was barely charged, after all, but at how she was acting around him. He never was good at fighting girls, there always seemed to be something in the way. Her attitude was one of those actions. He then held out his left hand, the blue glow around him dimming and eventually fading away, and moved his two fingers back and forth between herself and Akira in a challenging motion. "Put some actual power ''into your own attack, and I might just grace you with seeing mine." he smirked. "I don't think you understand, boy," Ichino spoke aloud in a low, yet amused tone that held a underlying menace underneath her thin smile and narrowing eyes, "if I didn't restrain myself, that Getsuga Tenshō would've cleaved your sword in two, not to mention possibly cutting you pretty badly. I'm glad to note that you have reflexes enough to block it, as well as enough maneuverability in redirecting your attack, but come on! You think I would actually take you seriously just from watching your battle with my dipshit of a student cousin over there?" "Hey!" Yuhei yelled out from a distance, hiding behind a knocked down tree while a vein protruded from his forehead as he waved his hand comically enraged, "I resent that!" Akira simply performed the notion again, his smirk turning into an expression of annoyance. "I said, attack me." ''SHFT-THWACK! Within a single, blinding movement that would've made her appear nearly as fast as Yoruichi Shinhōin's legendary Flash Step prowess, Ichino moved appeared directly beside Akira. Within that single motion, however she had somehow aligned her body in to a perpindicular gesture, as her left foot moved to connect with Akira's face with considerable, yet not deadly, force to hurtle him across the air towards the edge of the cleared out jungle area Yuhei and he cleared out. However, what she kicked, was a mere aftershadow of the more experienced Akira. He instead reappeared directly in front of where she had reappeared after her movement against him, his expression and tone not having changed at all. "Try again." SHFT! "Kay," Ichino, not losing her bravado after a single kick, utilized the Flash Step just as he reappeared, swinging her blade down with righteous fury. But this time, what she spoke next guarunteed destruction... "Getsuga..." SHIIIIIINK! "Tenshō!" BWOOOOOOM!!!!!! The force that followed a bright, light blue-white arc that turned into an uproar of magnanimous energy, turning into a volatile wave that cut a swathe through the jungle and shredded, incinerated, and shattered trees in its wake, turning a good city block's worth of vegetation into a devestated, shockwaved trench. The steam and smoke seemed to perspirate the air along with burnt wood filling Ichino's nostrils as she rose back up into a neutral stance, awaiting Akira's show of how he'd handle himself against the Full-Powered Sealed Getsuga Tenshō. And his method was rather simple. "Impressive." He spoke at the other end of the trench, his hand outstretched to reveal that he had blocked the attack with his own hand as well. Despite that, it didn't stop him from skidding back several feet from the force used alone. "Especially for just a sealed attack. That's quite the punch that you can pack with that blade..." "You're certainly tougher than you look," Ichino smirked as she spun her blade a few times before resting it iconically on her shoulder as she paced back and forth, narrowing her eyes at him, "though I suspect it had something to do either with that unique Hakuda technique or your Shikai's ability to passively shield the practitioner from intense collisions or attacks. Either way, the Nobles certainly knew how to train you well..." "Nope." Akira replied back calmly, holding out his weapon to where it's tip was facing the ground. "My Shikai ability isn't active, and I wasn't using Hakuda at the time. You see, Shagetsu and I have had more than enough practice with one another inside of my Inner World the past few decades. In doing so, I discovered that the Getsuga Tensho, the original attack, not variations like my Getsuga Tengoku, or Yuhei's Mangetsu, has a single weakness, always." "Do tell Master ''of the Kurosaki Legacy''," Ichino spoke in a dramatic, sarcastic attitude, holding a dry and detesting glare towards him, not liking the man's arrogance as well as his confidence that he'd exceed anyone else who utilizes the Soul Reaper arts at the span of a human time. "Use it on me again, and I'll show you." he said calmly, his weapon still at his side and his hand down as well. "If you insist," Ichino spoke aloud with a sigh, spreading her feet against before raising her blade up in the air, with her hand running across the surface of the sword, "but I think I'm not going to hold back this time. That way, I know you're just not pulling a bluff on me..." "Cleave through the Heaven's Night Sky," SHIIIIIIIIINK!!! "Mangetsu!" (満月, mangetsu; Jap Lit Translation, "Full Moon.") What came from the simple, delicate circular tsuba black hilt & scabbard Zanpakutō was something beautiful and near unbelievable. The blade stretched out to have a near seven foot length of blade, with double edges on either end. Instead of a normal guard however, two arcing blades from where the base of the blade stopped from what looked like a crimson katana hilt to circle around like that of a chakram-moon-disc, ending at the pommel itself. Somehow, Ichino had also spawned a pair of crescent moon-shaped shoulder pads, vambraces and shin guards, showing a defining different trait besides the change in weapon size. "You ready, Akira Uchiwa?" Ichino spoke in a low, yet anticipating voice. After releasing her Zanpakutō, her disposition seemed to be less critical and less haughty. In fact, an eerily familiar pair of serene, tranquil eyes gazed back at Akira with a glint of excitement with clashing blades with him underlying her still stare. She was actually eager to fight him! "Yeah." he said with a anticipating smirk of his own, raising his blade back up in it's fight preparing pose. "I'm ready." "Don't blink..." SSSSSHFT! "...you'll miss it," Ichino spoke as she rose her blade, then was collesced in a bodily aura of Spiritual Energy, similar compared to Getsuga Tenshō...before charging with insane speed in sync with her blade's swing, causing a bodily current of cutting energy to flow around her as she swung, propelling her forward so she'd cause a giant blast of pressurized, cutting and explosive power. The sheer concussive force from the unknown Getsuga variant would have enough force to shockwave Akira back a considerable distance. ...If he didn't activate his Shikai's ability. wrrrrrrrrrr With it's blue glow coming out to surround his form, Akira also lunged towards Ichino at considerable speeds of his own. However, to his surprise, he found his movements being slowed by the gust that was coming towards her. With their weapons clashing, an even larger crater formed underneath the two of them and wind flew all around them. "I see...this is your Shielding Fang technique I've heard so much about," Ichino spoke with a feral grin, scraping her blade against Akira's own, as she strained to utilize her own impressive strength against the Noble, Elite trained warrior, "its incredibly effective, even when instaneous strikes are concerned! You have my congratulations of concocting such a unique variant technique..." "Concocting?" he looked on with feigned curiousity. "It's not something that I create, it's something that Shagetsu gives me...." Tang!!! With a surprisingly powerful parry, he intended to send her away from his vicinity. "Not something that I choose to have." After skidding only a meter & a half, Ichino smirked at Akira's response before resting the flat of her blade on her moon-styled pauldron, cocking her head in the opposite direction in query, "Choose? Your Zanpakutō doesn't choose ''to give you a technique he or she has already known. Its a '''part '''of you. Every '''maneuver', every technique '''you will ever master is already yours to utilize, Getsuga Tenshō included. Its a '''part '''of your '''soul, your very spirit 'knows it before your mind and body can even fathom it. Something even your Zanpakutō only realizes once your beings dance in harmony your basest instincts..." Skiiiid-Shink! "Zanpakutōs aren't all-mighty beings that grant you wishes, powers, and immortality off the flip of a hat. They're about as clueless as you are, except they have an inherent more amount of something everyone lacks passively. Wisdom, Determination, Tact, Intelligence, Cunning, Dispassion, Seclusion...all of these are traits that could be the key to your ''true self which your Zanpakutō protrays to you. And when you're given the fiery resolve, the urge and ability to have true killing intent," Ichino spoke, holding her blade in a kendo stance, causing a slowly building up Spiritual Pressure of bright blue, white spiritual energy, swirling around her in a thunderous and magnanomious light show. With a raise of her blade over her head, she then whispered, "gives birth to a technique, within your heart and soul, to cut everything in your path...and obliterate it...!" "'''Getsuga..." SHIIIINK! "...TENSHŌ!!!!!!!!" VRRRROAAAAAAAAR!!!! Within a single, efforted swing, Ichino launched a tidal wave-sized current that arced towards Akira with such thunderous force, and lightning speed, it almost landed atop him by the time Ichino's Shikai blade touched the ground. The geyser of flames and earth that followed her swing, was filled with such controlled, precise flow of power that her prior technique seemed insignificant in comparison. It almost seemed pure, determined, and filled with Resolve. The Perfect Getsuga Tenshō employment...! "Now.... Akira then took his left hand, held his index and middle fingers out, and reared it back. As the mighty torrent of energy came closer to him, his eyes narrowed, his muscles in his arm flexing and a beat of sweat running down his eyebrow as he put all of his focus into what he was about to do. He would demonstrate something he knew, that Ichino didn't. "...watch!" eeeeeeeooooww.....waBOOOOSH!!!!!!! He then thrust his fingers forward, slamming into the massive Getsuga Tensho's very center. He gritted his teeth as he felt his feet dig into the earth from the power of the attack. However, when he finally got his focus ready, the blast of energy split completely in two, before a large concussive force of wind from the boy's fingers flew towards Ichino with great speed and force. "He found the fissures within my Getsuga Tenshō...and separated them forcefully?!" Ichino thought incredulously, even as she stared wide-eyed and mouth agape at the prowess this boy, no, this man had over the compositions of Spirit Energy and his own physical force in completing such a capable feat. When the wave of concussvie force flew towards her, she immediately swung her blade back towards it, sending the air flourishing awry, and keeping from sending her back disgracefully backwards. After breathing a few breaths of relief, she looked up at Akira with an approving smile, lifting her blade up to prop it onto her shoulder's pauldron, "You're better than I thought. Who knows, maybe you're better than I am or little Yui over there. Glad to know that there are still branches of our legacy that still know how to use the secrets they've learned-" "Hey everybody, I hate to break it up down there, but I have a guest who wants to fight Akira. Hope you don't mind the sudden intrusion!" Hana spoke from the speakers from the skyline of the light constructed room. "Another one...?" Akira said quietly to himself, looking over in the direction of the speakers as he wondered to himself who else could be wanting to fight him at that moment. "I'm not finished!" Ichino shouted up to Hana, as Yuhei had already given up trying to interfere and fight with the master of the Kurosaki techniques. "Too bad! He's heading down to you now!" SHHOOOM! As a hole opened in the sky dramatically, as a black storm cloud, a black overcoated figure flew downwards at tremendous speeds. With a few frontward flips, the figure then landed just a dozen meters away from Akira, striking his fist and feet into the ground, causing a uproar of jungle flora and earth to fly upwards from the force expertly utilized to halt his fall. When rising up, the man looked over to Akira, with a eager smile, grasping his large nodachi blade on his back in preparation for the conflict to come. "I don't believe I've ever introduced myself to you. Name's Daisuke. Daisuke Hayate, Lieutenant of the 9th Division. I want to see how strong you really are, for myself!" When Fire meets Light, Battle of the two Indominatable Warriors! Akira looked calmly over to the new comer with his typical, collected gaze, his blade still as he side as he turned his body accordingly to meet the red headed man's determined look. "Daisuke Hayate?" he said in query, tilting his head to the right slightly. "You were one of the agents sent to Yūrei Ōkuko a few years back, right?" "Something like that," Daisuke spoke nonchalantly, twirling his large blade with one hand at ease, walking towards Akira with anticipation lingering in his gaze, "I would've rather been on vacation there, but that's what happens when you work for the D.C.O. and the Gotei 13. Some things of apocalyptic importance can't wait sometimes..." "Right..." Akira replied in the same tone as he inwardly prepared for what the Vice Captain might do. "And you're wanting to fight me now. I guess word's spreading about me coming back now after 20 years." "It should. You singlehandedly defeated Captain Takuji at his most powerful, and help stop the invasion force that almost destroyed the Takuji Clan. A lot of people consider you a Good Samaritan or a Hero," Daisuke said in a eager tone, speaking as if he was meeting a icon of the Soul Society as well as a rival, "and I helped in my own little way in turning the tide in the events that transpired at Yūrei Ōkuko, helping stop the Hankami from obliterating all of existence, as well as...ehehe, getting a girlfriend, but that's not the point!" SHINK! "As a member of the Noble Hayate Family, I'm officially requesting a duel against a member of the Noble Takuji Family. I just want to see how far either of us can go," Daisuke lowered his weapon level to point to Akira, now flourishing a feral grin, his now red eyes narrowed in anticipation towards his newly appointed rival, "and which of us is stronger!" Yuhei in the meanwhile, was grasped by Ichino by his haunches, before shortly being pulled up into the skyline of the light-constructed room. Ichino wanted to make sure she gave the two firebirds room. She knew for a fact after what she witnessed from Akira, as well as what she heard of the young Hayate, that it was going to be a volatile battle. "Heh..." Akira chuckled briefly as a smile made it's way on his face, picking up his blade and pointing at Daisuke, his now glowing blue eyes contrasting the appearance of Daisuke's entirely. "I'm anything but a hero, and I make a terrible samaritan...but it's not in my nature to reject a request from the likes of Nobles. I accept." "Your humility is both nostalgic and a little early," Daisuke commented, as sparks began to dance along the length of his blade as he prepared to release its true form, "because when this is over. You will definitely be on your knees!" "Blaze Eternally," FWHOOSH!!! "...Kyōi Abatā!!!" Daisuke's Zanpakutō became engulfed in vibrant tongues of fire, changing its shape into a double edged form with two protruding hooks extending on either end six inches away from the blade's edge. In a way it almost look like a blade that took on a devil-like form, from the way flames continuously ebbed from the metal and the curved hooks looked like horns. "No..." Akira's form then began to bristle with his own respective display of blue spiritual pressure, smirking as he spoke. "When this is over, you'll wish you didn't come here..." "Let's find out!" Daisuke shouted out, his body emblazoned in a fiery Spiritual Pressure aura, causing the area around the jungle to become intoxicatingly hot and the flora to catch aflame in his wake. Easily matching the power output of his counterpart, Daisuke smiled with ravenous anticipation, eagerly awaiting his opponent to make the first move. In response, Akira's shining blue spiritual aura began to radiate at an equal level of Daisuke's, before... BOOSH!!!!! He suddenly shot out his left arm, and released what could only be described as a Shakkaho spell, the red cannon ball of energy soaring towards Daisuke's form with the intent of flinging him back towards the other end of the arena. BOOSH-BLAM!!! Daisuke met the spiritually condensed cannon ball with his own, deftly crafting and releasing it with ease, causing a vibrant flash of light before a concussive blast blew buffeting winds towards both parties. Daisuke didn't relent, however... SHFT! As he utilized a Flash Step to reach Akira's form, deftly swinging his blade in a series of bright red arcs in tune with his blade, intending on overwhelming him with his own deft mastery of swordsmanship, as well as the proximity of flames licking at his opponent's form and bright sparks flashing towards his face with each collision of their blades or near miss of his own weapon. Akira quickly set into blocking the attacks with his own display of swordsmanship, albeit, not having to really move from his spot initially and only moving around briefly to successfully counter Daisuke's attacks. What Daisuke didn't see, however, was that Akira's Shikai shield was also protecting him from the searing flames sent in his direction as a result of the Zanpakuto strikes. TANG!!!! Akira quickly cut off the onslaught with a quick and well placed horizontal strike that carried extra weight behind it, making sure to send Daisuke flying. CRRRRRRK!!! Daisuke made sure to compensate by stepping back a foot and grinding his own blade against Akira, locking weapons with him briefly, smiling in an enthusiastic way one who would enjoy battle as a competition or a sport rather than as a means to survive or kill. "You're strong, I'll give you that much," Daisuke spoke in a readily admittant tone, before pushing forward against the considerable strength Akira was placing, "however..." BWHOOOSH!!! "...Kasai Kushiyaki!" Daisuke roared out, sending a long searing stream of hot flames towards Akira, intending on consuming his form with the powerful currents of fire, as well as stretch along into a gait of five meters and continue to stretch a good 15 meters past him, consuming a good portion of the jungle trees and flora in its path.